Joululoisto
by Chibitsute
Summary: Islanti aikoo pitää huolen siitä, ettei Tanska koske Norjaan. Mielenterveytensäkin uhalla. / Joulun kunniaksi kirjoitettu one-shot. Hyvää joulua! :D


Pitäähän nyt jouluna jonkinlainen ficci olla luettavana. :D

En varoita muusta kuin muutamasta kirosanasta ja kaikesta kummallisesta. Hahmoilla on nyt ihan maiden nimet, mutta Suomi kutsuu Ruottia ja Sealandia ihan ihmisnimillä, ja Suomea kutsutaan nimellä Fin. Norja taitaa vääntyä Tanskan suussa Norgeksi ja näin. :3 Toivottavasti ne ei häiritse mitenkään.

Enkä omista Hetaliaa tai sen hahmoja, ne kuuluvat Hidekaz Himaruyalle. Laulu, jonka sanoja ficissä on vähän väliä, on **Coldplay**n **Christmas Light**s. En omista sitäkään. :D

Nauttikaa!

* * *

**Joululoisto**

* * *

_"When you're still waiting for the snow to fall, it doesn't feel like Christmas at all .."_

Kauppakeskuksen käytävät olivat aivan täydet. Jokainen kiireinen aviopari etsi lapsilleen ja mikseipä myös toisilleen joululahjoja, jotkut ostivat itselleen lahjoja, kun eivät niitä muilta saaneet, muut vain tuhlasivat rahaa. Kuin melua ei olisi jo tarpeeksi, soi kaikki joulun tunnelmaan sopivat kappaleet käytävillä, jotka olivat jonkun nykynuoren korviin tuhannen vuosikymmenen takaa. Värikkäitä valoja paistoi siellä täällä, ympäri kaupunkia, eikä sysimusta, iltainen taivas näyttänyt enää pimeältä.

Islanti huokaisi ja vei kätensä luonnonvalkoisen takkinsa taskuihin, mutisten jotain itsekseen kaulahuivinsa takaa. Ulkona oli niin kylmä, että ilmastonlämpenemistä voisi epäillä hyvin vahvasti. Niimpä tuo vaaleahiuksinen miehenalku oli pukeutunut säämittarin näyttämien lukemien mukaan, mutta jouluruuhkissa tuntui olevan koko ajan kiinni jossain aivan ventovieraassa.

Islanti ei kuitenkaan ollut joutunut ruuhkiin sen takia, että ostaisi jollekin tärkeälle henkilölle tai itselleen jotain joululahjaksi, vaan siksi, koska oli kokenut mahdottomaksi sietää sitä tosiasiaa, että Tanska ja Norja olivat jotenkin päätyneet yhdessä jouluostoksille.

Ei, hän ei näyttänyt ollenkaan epäilyttävältä nojaillessaan paksuun tolppaan ja vilkuillessaan kaksikon suuntaan. Jos ironisesti ajatellaan. Hän puri huultaan ja sopivan hetken tullessa hän nosti kaulahuiviaan hieman enemmän naamansa eteen, astellen lähemmäs.

"Norge!", Tanska hihkaisi ja kääntyi norjalaisen ystävänsä suuntaan, "Eikö tämä olisikin hyvä lahja Finille?" Hän näytti valkoista ja suurta koirapehmolelua, joka muistutti Suomen koiraa Hanatamagoa.

Norja käännähti alennusmyynnissä olevien tavaroiden luota Tanskaan päin. "Paljon se maksaa?", Hän mutisi, ja vastauksia odottamatta tarttui pehmolelukoiran korvasta roikkuvaan hintalappuun. "Aika kallis."

"Eihän ole! Kyllä minun varani tähän riittävät."

"Fin on sanonut, ettei hän tarvitse lahjoja."

"Niin, no ..", Tanskan mieliala tuntui laskevan. Hän luuli löytäneensä täydellisen lahjan.

Norja huokaisi, kääntyen jälleen alennuksessa olevien tavaroiden puoleen. "Mutta hän varmasti ihastuisi tuohon", Hän sanoi vielä. Tuntui oudolta, jos Tanska ei ole jatkuvasti hyppimässä ilosta. Vaikka se hieman häntä ärsyttikin.

Islanti, joka piteli tälläkertaa sanomalehteä kasvoillaan, vilkaisi sen takaa närkästyneen näköisenä. Hän murahti itsekseen jotain, pistävä katse Tanskassa. Hän pitäisi huolen siitä, ettei tuo koskisi hänen isoveljeensä. Mielenterveytensäkin uhalla.

Vaaleaverikkö puri huultaan ja laittoi sanomalehden takaisin siihen, mistä hän sen oli löytänytkin. Hän tuskin ehti kääntyä, kunnes joku jo loikkasi häntä vasten.

"Islantii!", Sealand hihkui ja halasi itseään pidempää nuorukaista, suurimmaksi osaksi hänen jalkojaan. Islanti säpsähti, vilkaisten ympärilleen.

"Sealand", Hän sihahti hampaidensa välistä.

Vaaleahiuksinen poika hymyili leveästi. "Moi!"

"Peter, älä lähde noin vain sanomatta mitään", Kuului Suomen hieman toruva ääni lähistöltä. Hieman Islantia lyhyempi suomalainen loi kuitenkin kasvoilleen sen aurinkoisen hymyn, kun huomasi Sealandin halauksen kohteeksi joutuneen nuorukaisen. "Oh, Islanti! Moi."

"T-terve", Islanti mutisi ja vilkaisi Tanskan ja Norjan suuntaan. Hienoa, he eivät näyttäneet huomaavan mitään. Niin pitkään kuin tuo yksi lapsiperhe isovanhempineen pysyi tuossa keskustelemassa, edes niin pitkän tyypin kuin Tanskan olisi vaikea huomata heitä. Ellei sitten Ruotsi ilmestyisi paikalle.

"Mitä sinä teet täällä?", Suomi kysyi, pidellen adoptiolapsukaisensa olkapäistä kiinni. "Ostatko jollekulle lahjaa jouluksi?"

"En", Toinen vastasi kylmänviileästi. "Tai siis, kyllä!"

"Ooh, kenelle?"

Valehtelu tuntuu pahalta, mutta valkoiset valheet sallitaan. "Tuota .. Se on salaisuus", Islanti selitti ja hymyili hieman sekavasti. Oli vaikea sanoa, mitä hänen päänsä sisällä liikkui, jos siellä sitten oli mitään.

Suomi hymähti. "Minun ja Peterin pitää nyt mennä, Su-san odottaa", Hän sanoi ja oli jo kääntymässä, heilauttaen nuoremmalle kättään, hymy värähtämättäkään. "Nähdään!"

"Nähdään ..", Islanti mutisi. Heti, kun Suomi ja Sealand olivat kääntyneet, otti hän jalat alleen ja lähti puolijuoksulla Norjan ja Tanskan perään. He liikkuivat harvinaisen nopeasti paikasta toiseen, mutta pysyivät paikallaan kuitenkin aika pitkään. Eihän sitä tiedä, jos he olivat tuon viiden minuutin aikana liikkuneet kaupungin toiselle laidalle.

Islanti löysi heidät kauppakeskuksen ala-aulasta, jossa he olivat pysähtyneet erään vaatekaupan oven lähellä myynnissä olevien tavaroiden luokse.

"Pitäisiköhän Islanti tästä?", Norja mutisi ja otti käsiinsä vaaleanpunaisen hatun, jossa oli kissankorvat.

"En pitäisi", Islanti mumisi itsekseen erään tolpan takaa. Toisinaan hän ei tiennyt, mistä Norja noita ideoitaan repi.

"Hän näyttäisi söpöltä siinä", Tanska naurahti.

Norja katsoi häntä jokseenkin jäätävästi. "Ostan tämän hänelle."

"Älä tee sitä", Islanti mutisi ja oli syöksyä kaksikon väliin, rukoilemaan isoveljeltään jotain muuta. Mutta sitä hän ei voinut tehdä, mikäli halusi pysyä salassa. Hän teki tätä ehkä mielenterveytensä uhalla, mutta ei kunniansa. Joku raja.

Tanska otti samaisesta korista, mistä Islannin tuleva joululahja oli, samaa sarjaa olevat lapaset ja laittoi ne käsiinsä. "Pehmeät!", Hän haukkoi henkeään. Norja katsahti tanskalaista kysyvästi, mutta kun hän pian tunsi lapasten koskettavan poskiaan, hän punastui hieman.

"Eikö olekin?", Tanska hymyili lapsekkaasti, kädet Norjan poskilla. Islanti siristi silmiään, mutisten jotain _"näpit irti"_ tapaista.

"On, on", Lyhyempi mumisi, ja huitoi toisen kädet poskiltaan. "Ostan sellaisetkin", Hän sanoi, napaten samanlaiset lapaset mukaansa. Sen jälkeen molemmat katosivat liikkeen sisään, ilmeisesti maksamaan ostoksensa.

Islanti löi käten otsalleen. "Miksi juuri minä .."

* * *

Kuluvan iltapäivän aikana Norja ja Tanska söivät korkeasta pakkasesta huolimatta jäätelöt, pelasivat peliautomaateilla, selasivat juorulehtiä, ostivat kaikkea maan ja Jupiterin väliltä, jumittivat kassajonoissa ja sellaista. Kaikki tämä Islannin valvovan silmän alla. Hän oli nähnyt myös sellaisia asioita, joita ei aivan välttämättä olisi halunnut nähdä. Esimerkiksi muutamia asioita siihen jäätelönsöyntiin liittyen, mutta eipä siitä sen enempää ...

Nyt kaksikko oli päätynyt ulos, erään kävelykadun laidalle, jossa he keskustelivat jotain. Kummallakin oli tavaraa vaikka millä mitalla, eikä se paljoa näyttänyt häiritsevän.

Islanti oli istuunut vähän matkan päässä olevalle penkille, joka oli aseteltu ovelasti niin, että jos sillä istui kunnolla, se oli selin Tanskan ja Norjan suuntaan. Islanti kuitenkin tyytyi vain vilkuilemaan vähän väliä olkansa yli.

Näin kylmässä ilmassa lämmin hengitys muuttui höyryiseksi, lunta satoi hieman taivaalta ja kaikki tuntui näin joulun aikaan kimaltavan. Kliseistä, hyvin kliseistä.

"Minnes sitten mennään?", Tanska virnuili ja veti syvään henkeä.

"Vieläkö sinä tarvitset jotain?", Norja mutisi. Hän vilkaisi tanskalaisen ostamia tavaroita. Jättimäinen koirapehmolelu, keittiöveitsi, joidenkin yhtyeiden levyjä, monta pussia karkkia ja muuta ei niin-mielenkiintoista.

"Itseasiassa en", Tanska sanoi ja hymyili, "Entä sinä?"

Norja oli hetken hiljaa ja katsoi muualle, mutta kun hän kääntyi jälleen pidemmän ystävänsä puoleen, Islanti oli tukehtua lumihiutaleeseen.

He suutelivat! Norja ja Tanska, Norjan aloitteesta, kaiken glitteröidessä ympärillä. Islanti ei kyennyt muutamaan hetkeen hengittämään tai katsomaan muualle, vaikka halusi oikein kovasti livetä paikalta.

Lisäksi, hän taisi voida pahoin ...

Suudelman loputtua, Tanskan ilme oli suorastaan yllättynyt. "Oletko vetänyt huumeita tai jotain?", Hän mumisi, hengittäen katkonaisesti.

"En", Norja ärähti, hieman turhautuneena.

Tanskan ilme kirkastui. "Hienoa, muuten olisin varmasti itkenyt", Hän sanoi huojentuneen oloisena. Islanti käänsi katseensa pois noista ja kelasi hetken näkemäänsä pääkoppansa sisällä.

"En halua nähdä, kun itket", Lyhyempi blondeista sanoi ja pöyhäisi hiuksiaan. "Hyvää joulua."

Tanska hymyili, mutta jostain syystä hän näytti siltä, kuin kyynelehtisi ilosta. "Sori ..", Hän mutisi, pyyhkäisten kämmenselällään silmäkulmaansa.

"Älä nyt herravarjele itke!", Norja melkein huudahti, ehkä hieman hätääntyen. Viimekerralla, kun tuo oli itkenyt, tunnelma oli ollut vähän rikkinäinen. Tai no mitä sitä nyt lieventämään: Kaikki oli mennyt päin metsiä.

"En, en. Tunnelma on kuin draamaelokuvassa", Tanska naurahti ja hymyili sitten, "Hyvää joulua sinullekin."

Norja huokaisi helpottuneesti syvään. "Kiitos", Hän mutisi ja hymyili itsekin hieman. "Mennäänkö?"

"Joo!", Tanska sanoi, kuin mitään ei olisi äsken tapahtunutkaan, tarttuen toista kädestä. Islanti katsoi sivusilmällä, kun nuo kaksi kävelivät hänen selkänsä takana ohi, puhuen mystisen rauhallisesti keskenään.

Vaikka syvällä sisimmässään Islannin teki mieli lyödä Tanskalta hampaat kurkkuun, hän oli myös iloinen Norjan puolesta. Antaa heidän viettää edes yksi rauhallinen joulu. Loppiaisena voi alkaa taas riehua.

Islanti hymähti ironisella sävyllä ja hymyili hetken itsekseen, kunnes kuuli puhelimensa pirisevän. Hän oli saanut tekstiviestin Suomelta.

Samaan aikaan Norjan ja Tanskankin puhelimet alkoivat piipittää tekstiviestin merkiksi.

"Finiltä", Tanska mutisi. Norja nyökkäsi ja näpytteli tekstiviestin auki.

_"Moi! Mehän voitaisiin viettää joulua yhdessä? Minä, Berwald, Islanti, Norja ja Tanska. Ja Peter myös, ellei hän mene sitten veljensä luo. Mitä sanotte?"_

Islanti siristi silmiään. Siitä taisikin olla aikaa, kun hän oli ollut jouluna yhdessä muiden pohjoismaiden kanssa. Viimejoulu meni ihan örveltämiseksi, sen hän muisti. Ehkä Suomen ja Ruotsin kanssa meno olisi vähän rauhallisempaa, vaikkei Suomen ideoista aina tiennytkään. Hän vaikutti muuttuvan hetkessä, kunhan vain sai tipan alkoholia huulilleen. Tanskalla sama juttu.

Siitä huolimatta Islanti alkoi kirjoittaa vastausta. _"Sopii se"_, Ja lähetä.

Tanska lähetteli vastaukseksi _"Mikä ettei!"_, kun Norja vain simppelisti _"Ok"_.

Islanti vei katseensa ylös kaupungin valojen kellertäväksi värjäämälle tähtitaivaalle, joka tuntui korkeiden rakennusten lomassa olevan paljon kauempana kuin yleensä. Lopulta pienen huokaisun saattelemana nuorukainen nousi, lähtien kulkemaan kotiaan kohti. Pakkanen alkoi ottaa koville, sitäpaitsi hänen kannattaisi paketoida lahjansa, kun jouluaattokin on huomenna.

_"Those Christmas Lights light up the street, down where the sea and city meet .."_

* * *

"Tämä on sinulle, Islanti", Suomi kuullutti joulukuusen viereltä ja piti käsissään pakettia, joka oli päälystetty hyvin imelän värisellä lahjapaperilla. Jo silloin Islanti tajusi, keneltä se oli. Hän nojautui sohvalla eteenpäin ottaakseen paketin vastaan. Pehmeä paketti, hän totesi itselleen ja varmuus lahjan antajasta vain vahvistui. Hän alkoi oitis repiä sen papereita pois, ja kuinka ollakaan, sieltä paljastui pipo kissankorvilla ja lapaset, samaa sarjaa olevat.

"_Hyvää joulua, toivottaa arvoisa, mahtava, ainoa, rakas isoveljesi Norja_", Hän luki mukana tulleen kortin ääneen, närkästyneellä sävyllä. Islanti nosti katseensa Norjaan, joka hymyili harvinaisen maireasti.

"Pidätkö niistä?", Isoveli kysyi.

"En", Islanti kertoi suoraan mielipiteensä, mutta laittoi lopulta saamansa pipon päähänsä. "Mutta menkööt", Hän lisäsi vielä, puuskahtaen.

Norja naurahti kevyesti, hänen vieressään istuvan Tanskan virnuillessa leveään tyyliin. Suomikin hymyili, kaivellen lisää paketteja kuusen alta. Hänen kätösiinsä päätyi paketeista kaikkein suurin, joka oli tarkoitettu hänelle itselleen.

"Hei, tämähän on minulle", Suomi hihkaisi, ryhtyen repimään lahjapapereita.

Tanska virnisti vain leveämmin. "Tuo on minun lahjani", Hän ilmoitti ja sai syystä tai toisesta Ruotsilta pistävän mulkaisun.

Suomi hihkaisi silmät sädehtien, kun hän piti käsissään aivan Hanatamagon näköistä suurta koirapehmolelua. "Söötti!", Hän sai ällistykseltään sanottua ja halasi sitä tiukasti. Nyt Tanska sai Ruotsilta vielä pistävämmän katseen. Norja, joka istui heidän välissään, koki nyt turvalliseksi siirtyä siitä jonnekin muualle ja päätyi istumaan Suomen ja joulukuusen luo.

Hän otti kätösiinsä samantien paketin, jossa luki hänen oma nimensä. "Mitähän täällä on", Norja mutisi ääneen ja ravisteli laatikkoa, jonka sisältä kuului vaimeaa kolahtelua.

"Avaa se!", Suomi sanoi, koirapehmolelu edelleen käsivarsiensä välissä.

Toisin kuin muut, Norja otti paketin lahjanauhasta kiinni, selvitteli sen auki ja avasi sen siististi, niin, ettei lahjapaperi mene silpuksi. Hetken päästä hän piti käsissään vaaleanpunaista kanipehmolelua.

Hän ei näyttänyt sitä ulospäin, kuin ei muitakaan tunteitaan, mutta hän piti siitä heti kamalasti.

Suomi hymyili edelleen kuin aurinko, ojentaen nyt Ruotsille yhtä pakettia. "Su-san, tämä on sinulle", Hän sanoi hitusen ujosti. Ruotsi siristi silmiään ja otti paketin vastaan, avaten sen nopeasti.

"Tämähän on hieno", Hän alleviivasi, kun sai paketin auki ja katsoi sinistä villapaitaa. Suomi naurahti.

"Tein sen itse", Mustikansiniset silmät omaava suomalainen sanoi. Ruotsi hymyili hänelle takaisin, jota muut pitivät suorastaan pelottavana.

"SuFin-zone ..", Tanska nielaisi ja hivuttautui kauemmas Ruotsista. Norja pyöräytti silmiään.

Kun muut lahjat oli jo jaettu, revityt lahjapaperit pyörivät lattioilla, ensimmäinen tölkillinen glögiä alkoi olla lopussa ja kukaan ei keksinyt yhtään järkevää joululaulua tai edes sen pilaversiota, tajusi Tanska kysyä: "Minä en muuten saanut yhtäkään lahjaa. Miksi?"

"En muistanut", Islanti mutisi.

"Eipä tullut mieleen", Ruotsi sanoi.

"Ajattelin, että sinulla on kaikkea mitä tarvitset", Tässä vaiheessa Suomen hymy alkoi olla vähintään pelottava. Hän taisi saada jonkun tartunnan ollessaan Venäjän luona.

"Sait lahjasi jo eilen", Norja melkeinpä kuiskasi, mutta kaikki kuulivat sen silti. Tanska näytti hetken yllättyneeltä, mutta nyökäytti sitten päätään.

"Ai niin, joo ..", Hän virnuili itsekseen. "Se suu-"

Islanti oli tukehtua pipariin. Lisäksi hänen naamansa oli aivan punainen. Muut katsoivat häntä joko hämmentyneellä tai sitten kysyvällä ilmeellä. Perhana, hän taisi jäädä kiinni. Se ei ollut suunnitelmissa.

"Mitä?", Islanti piipitti suunsa edessä olevan kätensä takaa, silmistä vettä vuotaen.

"Minä arvasin", Norja mutisi ja huokaisi oikein raskaasti, joka oli huolestuttava merkki. Islanti saisi turpiinsa.

Tanska kutristi kulmiaan. "Arvasit mitä?"

"Että meitä seurattiin eilen."

Islanti naurahteli hermostuneesti, typerä virne naamalla. "En se minä ollut."

"Kukaan ei kysynyt."

Suomi repesi nauruun, päätyen iskemään päänsä pöydänkulmaan, mutta se ei riittänyt keskeyttämään hillitöntä naurukohtausta. "Minäkin tiesin, että Islanti olisi keskellä jouluruuhkia vain yhdestä tietystä syystä", Blondi mutisi naurunsa seasta.

"Fin, älä sekoa", Ruotsi huomautti.

Tanskakin naurahti. "Islanti on ihan kyylä", Hän sanoi ja pöyhätti hiuksiaan nopealla liikkeellä. Islanti katsahti häntä kuin olisi valmis syömään tuon. Samassa hän tunsi, kuinka joku kietaisi kätensä hänen ympärilleen takaapäin ja painoi päänsä hänen olkapäätään vasten.

"Voi sinua", Norja mutisi, pitäen veljestään tiukasti kiinni.

Islanti punastui. "M-mitä nyt?", Hän takelteli, mutta ei yrittänyt karata Norjan otteesta, niin kuin hän olisi varmaan normaalisti tehnyt. Tämä oli erikoinen rangaistus, ilmeisesti.

"Yhteishali!", Tanska hihkaisi ja syöksyi veljesten luo, halaten noita kumpiakin. Suomi ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta liittyä myös yhteishalaukseen, johon hän veti myös Ruotsin mukaan.

Islanti siristi silmiään. Hän ei nähnyt moiselle hellyydenosoitukselle tarvetta, mutta mitäs tuosta. Yksi viidenhengen halaus sinne tai tänne. Hän hymyili hieman omille ajatuksilleen.

"Hyvää joulua", Islanti toivotti.

"Kiitos!"

"Ja nyt irti minusta. Kaikki."

"Höh, joulu alkoi vasta tuntua joululta ..."

"Minua halaamalla? Olette te sitten kummaa porukkaa."

* * *

Oikein iloista, loistokasta, rauhallista, mukavaa ja muutenkin hyvää joulua kaikille! :3

En muuten järkevämpää nimeä ficille keksinyt, vai olisiko _Kaksnelonen_ ollut parempi? xD Että näin. Tämän tarinakaan ei ollut mitään kovin tähdellistä, mutta toivottavasti tykkäsitte edes tökkivästä kirjoitustyylistä. :D

Ja hyvää uuttavuotta myös~


End file.
